The broad objectivs of the on-line code generated x-ray reporting and data retrieval project are the following: Firstly, to replace conventioalx-ray dictation reporting throughout the Radiology Department at Beth Israel Hospital, Boston, with the computerized report generating systemdeveloped by us and known as CLIP (Coded Language Information Processing). This will necessitate further development and expansion of CLIP. The system allows the radiologist to generate reports directly on an interactive terminal and to check, edit and approve the resulting narrative report for instananeous delivery to the patient's floor by remote teleprinter. The simple coded entries may be selected from automatic computer displays though much of the code is readily memorized by routine usage and classification logic. Secondly, to adapt ad integrate a voice actuated input terminal as a more acceptable method of data entry for the physician than a keyboard. This will be less cumbersone for him and permit him to retain his accustomed freedom of movement during reporting and thus overcome a major objection. This approach is particularly suited to the CLIP System which is based on the Simon/Leeming Classification, a coded language employing alpha--numeric symbols and thus requiring less than 100 phonemes, well within the present state-of-the-art. Thirdly, to develop an accurate,detailld and comphrehensive medical data retrieval system. The potential in this area is very great because of the high quality of the data base entered and edited by the physician himself and containing every observation and diagnosis in compact and unambiguous coded form. Fourthly, to evaluate the operational system in terms of cost and of its impact on the radiologist user, and the physician who receives the report, and on the quality of patient care. This addresses the issue of physician productivity. Finally, we will also document plns for transferring the system to other hospitals, local and remote.